Elucidate properties of the four oligomers of Torpedo californica electroplax. Explore relations between the forms of receptor which bind acetylcholine with high and low affinity. Develop large-scale techniques for subunit isolation and explore subunit antigenicity and binding to alpha-bungarotoxin. Study kinetics of Na22 release from microsacs from Torpedo electroplax. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: "Two binding sites in acetylcholine receptor from Torpedo marmorata electroplax" R. D. O'Brien and R.E. Gibson, Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 165, 681-690 (1975). "Evidence that alpha-dihydrograyanotoxin does not bind to the sodium gate" Y. Soeda, R.D. O'Brien, S. Yeh and T. Narahashi, J. Membrane Biol. 23, 91-101. (1975). "Conversion of high affinity acetylcholine receptor from Torpedo california electroplax to an altered form" R.D. O'Brien, R.E. Gibson, Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 169, 458-463 (1975).